Eye Pod!
by BurningSky
Summary: Draco decides to give Harry's iPod a try and finds out that Harry hasn't in fact been kissing girls at his own leisure or killing people for the hell of it. But how does listening to Harry's iPod lead to the two of them going at it all night on June 5th?


**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**This came to me at the weirdest of moments, and I decideded to write it straight away... I could have done it in less than a day, but I thought I should take my time writing this story.**

**I really enjoyed writing this one, I don't know why :) Maybe it's because I think I wrote it really well... But you will have to be the judges of that by reading it and then reviewing**

**

* * *

  
**Looking down at the small device in his hand Draco Malfoy recalled the first time he saw Harry using it, his reaction was a little over dramatic but he had little to no knowledge of muggle objects, so he didn't know that Harry wasn't having his brains sucked out but was in fact listening to music on the device which Harry had called an Eye Pod.

"Eye Pod," Draco muttered to himself wondering why on Earth muggles had decided to name it this... It in no way resembled an eye.

Draco didn't see why Harry wanted to possess something muggle, but had asked Harry to teach him how to use the small music playing gadget... Not because he Draco Malfoy was fascinated by something created by the muggle simpletons dear God no, he had asked Harry to show him how to work it so that he didn't break it accidently.

"_Right,"_ Harry's replied had been after hearing Draco's rushed and ever so slightly unbelievable excuse.

Draco however still found himself with the Eye Pod in hand with the intent to test to put the earphones in his ear to actually see if it could hold more than eight thousand songs... Not that he doubted what Harry said, but he couldn't believe that the muggles come up with something like this; it was amazing what they could achieve without magic... Not that he would admit that out loud while at Avada point.

With the two headphones in his ears Draco pushed the button Harry had told him to and jumped as the screen lit up, a small smile pulling on his face. Hesitantly pushing another button on the circular white thing music began to play mid-song into Draco's ears.

"_I kissed a girl and I like it, the taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_

"Shit," Draco whispered to himself as he felt guilt flow through his body, he so owed Harry for that week of no sex after hearing Harry singing the exact same lyrics, it wasn't his fault however... definitely not, seeing as he was a wizard and after all had never heard any other kind of music other then the Weird Sisters. Harry had tried to explain to Draco... but Draco was ever so slightly insecure in their relationship.

Growing bored of the song that was currently playing to him, Draco pushed the forward button, liking the beat that played their way into his ears, reminding him ever so slightly of a song played by the Weird Sisters.

"_We can fight our desires ooooooh_

_But we can start making fires."_

The weird sisters however didn't sound like a Banshee while singing... Ok that was a bit harsh, this singer only sounded a bit like a banshee in some parts of the song, and the Weird Sisters do sound like a group of Banshees on a bad recording of 'Do the Hippogriff' that he had once heard.

"_I'm going in for the kill_

_I'm hoping you will understand."_

More guilt flooded the blonde as he paced around the living room in the flat he shared with Harry. Like the previous song, he had heard his boyfriend singing it around the house and thought it to be a low blow at what had been Draco's time as a Death Eater... not that he ever done much, which was besides the point; he still disliked the fact that people brought it up quite often, and thought it was rather mean of Harry to bring it back up in such a teasing manner. And so in retaliation Draco had extended the week of no sex to two weeks even after Harry had used the same excuse as the first time... Which Draco would apologise for later now that he knew it was the truth, and Harry had been sure to make Draco feel guilty during the two weeks of no sex with the pleading looks that had been sent his way, but it had been worth it in the end, make up sex is definitely the best kind of sex.

Pushing the forward button Draco skipped on to the next song, which sounded upbeat and incredibly catchy which showed as he unconsciously began to dance slightly to the music.

"_Not a word from your lips_

_You just took for granted I want to skinny dip_

_A quick hit, that's your game_

_But I'm not a piece of meat, still you like my brain,"_

Draco grinned slightly as he remembered how he and Harry had got together in their seventh year. Turns out he and Harry had quite a lot in common, like skinny dipping after getting a bit drunk, and being intoxicated meant that the skinny dipping led from one thing to another and six months down the line they were constantly at it like rabbits. That is until one day when Harry had said it wasn't enough anymore, that he needed more from Draco than a quick hit.

"_So come on, baby, won't you show some class_

_Why you want to move so fast?_

_We don't have to take our clothes off_

_To have a good time."_

Like the lyrics before Draco had heard these lyrics being sung before by Harry, well more the last two lines of the chorus, but all the same he had heard Harry singing. And Draco's Malfoy pumped up ego and hormones decided to show Harry just how much of a good time they could have together when they had their clothes off.

The next song began and Draco listened carefully to the lyrics to see if Harry had been singing these around the house, although Draco highly doubted it as they were quite suggestive and didn't think his very shy and private boyfriend would go around singing about this kind of thing.

"_Birthday sex_

_Birthday sex_

_If feels like, feels like... lemme hit that... g-spot g-spot,"_

Draco felt his mouth drop open as he realised the song was as dirty as it sounded and wasn't a cryptic hidden message that could be perceived as something dirty. Muggles to say the least weren't as shy about these things as Wizards were... Ok, so Wizards, well pure blood wizards are all for carrying on the family line, but they were never so graphic about it in their music... The Weird Sisters had never written a song about sex, not even makeup sex! And that was the best kind after all.

"_It's the best day of the year, girl_

_Lemme know what it feels like, feels like, when I hit that g-spot g-spot,"_

Grinning slightly Draco looked at his watch and saw that it was the fifth of June, his birthday, and Harry had yet to give him his present but he could wait... There wouldn't be any harm in pouncing on his lover as soon as he came through the door.

Draco's thoughts of how to get Harry straight to the bedroom had taken Draco away from the music so he missed half of the next song finally pulling himself back from his thought as it came to the chorus, a small grin pulling on his face as the same sentence was repeated three times.

"_All night long,"_

Draco thought this was more of a challenge then a song lyric, his small smile pulling into a grin as the door to their flat opened.

"Dray!" Harry shouted from the door as a bag rustled. Draco pulled the ear phones out of his ears and turned the eye pod off before walking towards Harry, eager to tell Harry about the two songs he had just listened to.

"Harry-" Draco began as he walked out of the living room meeting Harry by the door.

"Happy Birthday!" Harry shouted as he interrupted his boyfriend a large wrapped box clutched in his hands with a ting box on top of that. Draco eyed the smaller box carefully noticing it was roughly around the size of a ring box.... Harry wouldn't... would he?

"Thanks," Draco said as he let his lips pull back into a smile from the shocked look that had graced his features. "I was listening to your eye pod earlier, and I found these two songs."

"What were they?" Harry asked, slightly dumbfounded that Draco had ignored the present he held, in favour of telling him that he had used a muggle music played, Harry shrugged it off as he waited for Draco to reply.

"Well," Draco started as something cross between a smirk and grin pulled at his lips, "there was this one song by someone called Jeremiah." The grin on Draco's face began to mirror on Harry's as he put the two boxed on the floor as he turned and locked the door before grabbing Draco's hand and leading him towards the bedroom they shared.

"Also... this other song, well I think it's more of a challenge really." Draco said as he trailed behind Harry who turned to face Draco with a raised eyebrow. "All night long?" Draco stated as an even bigger grin appeared on Harry's face. "I mean, I'm sure we can and have lasted a lot longer than that bef-" Draco said before being interrupted by Harry pushing his own lips onto Draco's as the latter was pushed up against the now closed bedroom door.

**

* * *

**

**I done my research, and Draco's birthday is actually the 5th of June :)**

**If some of the lyrics are wrong.... NOT MY FAULT!!! Damn lyric websites :)**

**Anyway, review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
